1 V bouři i v lásce
by MacS2007
Summary: Moje 1. povídka o Harrym Potterovi. RLNT
1. Chapter 1

Moje první povídka o Harrym Potterovi, ale jeho v ní nečekejte...možná jen nějákou zmínku, protože tohle je jen RLNT:-) Je to z pohledu Lupina, ale občas se to střídá..teda skoro pořád..

Remus složil hlavu do dlaní. To nemůže být pravda. Brumbál je mrtvý. "Jak? Co se stalo Harry?" uslyšel hlas Tonksové a zároveň ucítil něčí ruku na rameni. "Zabil ho Snape. Byl jsem tam. Viděl jsem to." Zvedl a jeho oči zabloudili k Harrymu se slzami v očích. Byl Brumbálovi blízký. Zvlášť v poslední době a věděl něco co nikdo jiný v Brumbálově okolí.

Dveře ošetřovny se otevřeli a dovnitř vběhla Molly Weasleyová s Arturem. Lupin rychle vstal, aby jim uvolnil místo. "Proboha Bille! Co se mu stalo? Jak je na tom?" Vzala od madame Pomfreyové mast a začala mu rány od Šedohřbeta natírat sama. "Já..vždyť měl před svatbou. Co se teď..." "Myssslíte, že ssi ho užž nebudu chtít vzzzít? Kdyžž ho pokousal vlkodlak, tak to sse tedy mylíte! Já Billa miluju a on mě. Na náss je nějáký vlkodlak krátký!" Ozvala se Fleur. Vzala od šokované Molly mastičku, chladně se na ní usmála a začala rány natírat sama.

Ani nepostřehl, jak se to stalo, ale najednou se Fleur s Molly objímali. "Tak vidíš. Je vlkodlak, ale taky si ho chce vzít" Ozval se za ním naštvaný a smutný hlas. Nemusel se otáčet, aby poznal, že za ním stála Nymphadora. "Tohle je ale něco jiného. Z Billa nebude úplný vlkodlak. Je jen.." Chytila ho za hábit. "Mě je to ale taky jedno. Už jsem ti to milionkrát řikala." " A já jsem ti řikal, že jsem na tebe moc starý, moc chudý a hlavně moc nebezpečný..." "To je směšné jak tomu přistupuješ Remusi. Řikám to už od začátku." "Co je na tom směšného? Tonksová si zaslouží někoho mladého a celého." "Ale nikdo nemusí být celý napořád." Ozval se hlas Artura. Remus se na chvíli zadíval Doře do očí, která jen mírně kývla a pak se od ní odvrátil.

V tu chvíli vešla dovnitř profesorka MacGonagallová. "Je to pravda? Je Brumbál opravdu..." Přejela všechny pohledem a když němě pokývali hlavou mírně zavrávorala. "To není možné." "Bohužel Minervo." Přerušil ji Lupin. MacGonagallová chvíli nehnutě hleděla z okna, jako by něco zahlédla, pak se ale probrala a řekla "Pottře pojďte se mnou. Potřebuji s vámi mluvit."

To si Lupin s Tonksovou a Hermionou vysvětlili po svém a odcházeli, zanechávající Weasleovy nad Billem.

Na chodbě se rozdělili a Hermiona si šla lehnout do nebelvírské ložnice.

Když odešla chytil Remus Nymfu za ruku, chvíli ji pozoroval a pak se zeptal. "Nebude ti to vadit? Přeci jenom musím každý úplněk pryč." Tonksové se v očích zaleskli slzy, ale nic neřekla. Jen se na něj dívala. A pak, když už nic nečekal se k němu naklonila a jamně položila své rty na ty jeho. Vlastně trochu čekala, že se uhne, ale on udělal opak. Znovu se k ní naklonil a vtiskl ji stejně jemný, ale mnohem delší a vášnivější polibek. Její ruce se ovinuly kolem jeho krku, on ji položil ruce na pas a přitáhl si ji k sobě ještě blíž.

Ráno když se probudili vedle sebe, nemohli být šťastnější.

Ještě je však čekal pohřeb. Oba si vzali své černé hábity. Tonksová se přes noc vlasy přeměnily zpět na její oblíbenou zvýkačkově růžovou barvu a ruku v ruce vyrazili k jezeru.

Když Hagrid nesl uličkou Brumbálovo tělo, Remus se naklonil k Nymfadoře a zašeptal. "Tohle je ten nejlepší a nejhorší den v mém životě." Tonksová se jen přes slzy, které ji stékaly po tvářích, krátce usmála a pevně mu stiskla ruku. Ke konci mu položila hlavu na rameno a zašeptala. "Miluju tě" "Já tebe taky."

Tak a konec...1. části asi...no nevim jestli napíšu pokračování. Tak zatim papa. A komu se nelíbí Harry Potter tak se moc omlouvám, ale tohle mě prostě chytlo:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Tak tady máte další povídku

Čas běžel rychle. Tonksová se přestěhovala k Lupinovi a Řád do Doupěte. Na Grimauldově náměstí už nebylo bezpečno a navíc ho teď hlídali Smrtijedi. Porady se konali u Moly v kuchyni, kam se najednou natěsnali Weasleovi,Pošuk Moody, Kingsley Pastorek, Nymfadora, Remus, Hestie Jonesová, Dedálus Kopál, Hagrid, Bill s Fleur, Fred s Georgem a Munhghus. Ten taky přišel na geniální způsob jak přepravit Harryho sem.

Hermiona, Ron, Fred, George, Fleur a Munhghus se napijí mnoholíčného lektvaru s Harryho vlasy, poletí každý s jedním zkušeným kouzelníkem na testrálech a na košťatech do domů chráněných Řádem a odtamtud se s pomocí přenášedla dostanou k Weasleovým. Plán byl jednoduchý, ale aby uspěl musely se na ministerstvo vypustit falešné zprávy o dni odletu.

Po jedné takové dlouhé poradě kdy přišli Lupin s Tonksovou na smrt unavení domů se Remus rozhodl. Požádá ji o ruku. Když si pak celý strhaní lehali do postele, nenápadně vytáhl z pláště malou krabičku, potaženou tmavě modrým sametem.

"Vezměš si mě?" Aniž o tom věděla, Doře vstoupili do očí slzy. "Já...Ano..jistě..já..miluju tě!"

Naklonil se k ní a pomalu a jemně ji políbil. V tu chvíli jako by se zastavil čas, válka neexistovala a ten moment trval na věky, ale všechno jednou končí.

„Co tvoji rodiče? Asi nebudou moc nadšení z toho, že si chceš vzít vlkodlaka."

„Oni to zvládnou, ale měli bychom jim to říct. Co třeba zítra?"

„Víš, říkal jsem si, že by to neměla být nějaká velká svata, přeci jen…"

„Já vím. Jsi vlkodlak a uděláš ze mě vyvržence společnosti, ale mě to nevadí Remusi, opravdu ne. Já tě totiž miluju! A stačí mi svatba třeba jen se svědky."

„Taky tě miluju."

Znovu jí políbil. Tentokrát však mnohem vášnivěji. Pomalu ji pokládal zpátky na postel.

Ráno když se oba probudili, byl Remus velice nervózní. A ikdyž ho Nymfa uklidňovala, že to nic nebude, že její matku už zná, přeci jen na sebe vylil hrníček s čajem a skoro se opařil. Šel se znovu převléct, aby mohli vyrazit.

U rodičů Tonkové se oba docela zapotili, přestože Ardromeda už Remuse znala, její manžel nebyl k vlkodlakům ani jeho věku moc sdílný, ale svatbu svolili. Dohodli se dokonce i na termínu. Týden před tím, než budou Harryho převážet v nějaké malé londýnské kapli.

Omlouvám se, že je to tak krátké, ale příště se můžete těšit na svatbu.:-)


End file.
